


Pretty

by sunsetandvineyards



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Desperation, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Loving Oliver, M/M, Marijuana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Shy Elio, Smut, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, desperate elio, elio likes it, embarrassed elio, horny Elio, slight dub con in first chapter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetandvineyards/pseuds/sunsetandvineyards
Summary: The one where Oliver can't help but show off his boy. Elio is embarrassed but loves it.~~~“Sorry fellas,” Oliver says, jokingly, but his voice sounds rough. “Sometimes I just can’t help myself.” His hand trails upward from Elio’s backside to instead push up under the back of his shirt, fingers dipping ever so slightly under the waist band of Elio’s jeans. “But I mean, can you blame me? He’s just so pretty.” Elio’s ears are on fire from Oliver’s praise, but his dick is still incredibly hard, hips moving against Oliver’s thigh on their own. He feels heavy, like all of his weight has been sent straight to his cock, body humming with arousal.warning: humiliation kink/fetish





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo. I just watched CMBYN. I am in love with Elio (who isn't). I'm a sucker for the cute, desperate, overly horny younger bf plot line. I couldn't help but write one with Elio and Oliver. This is slightly AU
> 
> Fair warning: this story focuses mainly around a humiliation kink. It's consensual - but at times can seem questionable if you are easily triggered by this type of kink. Not your cup of tea, don't proceed. No pain involved in this fic. 
> 
> That is all

Elio feels warm. At ease. He’s curled up on the couch next to Oliver, face nuzzled into the older man’s neck, arm thrown across his broad chest. He’s more relaxed than he’s been in the last several months, having just written his last exam for the fall semester. To celebrate, Oliver had convinced Elio to come out with him and his friends that night. It had been Elio’s first real night out in the city since moving to NYC, and braving the winter storm, the six of them had ventured to one of the local clubs to go dancing. The one with obscenely expensive drinks, way too many people, and bouncers who turned a blind eye to underage french kids (with a crisp extra 50, of course).  
  
Now, after stumbling home in the early hours of the morning, they all find themselves back at Oliver and Elio’s cozy apartment with the fireplace lit, wine glasses full, and record player softly humming in the background. Elio feels at peace as he closes his eyes, lids heavy from the mix of merlot and weed, and presses himself a little closer to Oliver’s side. He can faintly make out Greg and Anthony, who are sitting on the love seat across from them, lazily chatting about their upcoming holiday plans. Todd and Kevin are lounging on the carpet close to Oliver’s feet, preparing a few more joints for the group.  
  
Elio loves Oliver’s friends…feels like he’s known them much longer than only a few months. At first, he was a little intimidated to be around them, being so much younger and new to the gay scene. That had quickly faded though. After moving to NYC to live with Oliver and pursue his music at Juliard, the older men had all taken Elio under their wing right away. They were always offering to show him around, letting him tag along when Oliver was busy with work, and offering an ear or advice when needed. When they first met, Greg had even mentioned how happy they were to meet the cute boy with the adorable curls that Oliver had spoken so highly about. The compliment had made Elio blush, had made him wonder what _exactly_ Oliver had told them about that past summer.  
  
“Elio, here you go.” Todd says, reaching up to pass him the new blunt.  
  
Oliver had been the one to suggest smoking that night, proposing they all take a few hits to celebrate Elio being a free man (if only for a few weeks before the next semester, that is). It’s something Elio doesn’t usually do, finds that weed makes him too groggy and out of it to focus on his music and school. But tonight, without anything stopping him, Elio has happily accepted. He loves the way each pull makes his limbs feel heavier, softer, like he could just melt into Oliver’s body. Grinning, Elio lazily takes the joint from Todd.  
  
“Thank youuu, kind sir,” he giggles, proud of his posh British accent, and brings the joint to his lips. He pulls slowly, then chokes on a few coughs when it’s sharper than he expects, smoke puffing out violently. It makes Elio laugh again, eyes watering and head even lighter now. He buries his face back into Oliver’s neck to stifle the rest of his coughs. “Ouch,” he mutters. “That hurt.”  
  
He feels Oliver laugh, body shaking against his. He has his arm wrapped around Elio’s waist, holding him close. Taking the joint from Elio’s loose grip, Oliver takes another pull himself, then turns his head so that his nose rests in the mess of Elio’s curls. Elio sighs. He loves the way Oliver’s chest rises and falls under his hand and how warm Oliver’s skin feels against his cheek. He smells nice, too. But Oliver always smells nice. Elio nuzzles even closer, breathing in the scent of Oliver’s cologne. He kisses at the skin under Oliver's ear before lifting his head to look up at him. Blinking, Elio offers him a lazy grin.  
  
“Hellooo,” Elio drawls. Giggles. He feels floaty. Floaty and happy. Oliver smiles down at him, lets out a deep laugh of endearment.  
  
“How are you feeling, love?” He asks softly, large hand stroking at Elio’s side, fingers grazing at the skin under his shirt. It feels nice, better than usual. The heat of Oliver’s hand radiating against him. Elio leans into the touch.  
  
“Great,” Elio pauses. “Amazing." He lets his eyes fall closed again, lips still curved in a smile. He sighs, “I love this, Oliver.”  
  
“What?” Oliver questions.“Us, you mean?”  
  
“Mmm, it’s not bad. Not bad,” Elio teases, fingers drawing circles against Oliver’s chest. Oliver laughs, free hand coming to grip the side of Elio’s jaw. He can feel Oliver’s breath on his lips. It feels hot. Elio likes it. When he opens his eyes slightly, Oliver’s are staring right back into his own. They look so blue. Much bluer than usual. Weed makes everything better, Elio thinks.  
  
“Not bad?” He asks, smirking. “That’s it?” Elio just shrugs slowly, grinning, and leans in to playfully lick at Oliver’s bottom lip.  
  
“Yup,” Elio replies, pulling back and smiling smugly. And when Elio leans in to lick his lip again, Oliver instead catches it between his teeth. He sucks. _Oh._ Elio stills, surprised, jaw going slack. Oliver sucks his tongue deeper into his mouth, hands stroking the side of Elio’s face. It feels wet. Wet and hot and tight. And when Oliver pulls back to rest his forehead against Elio’s, his eyes are gleaming with amusement.  
  
“Better now?” Oliver asks knowingly, smirk drawn across his lips. Elio feels fuzzy. Fuzzy and hot. He manages to nod, eyes dazed. He wants to ask Oliver to please take his tongue back into his mouth. But instead, Oliver kisses him and it feels just as nice. Everything feels so nice. So fuzzy and floaty and nice. He grips tight at Oliver’s shirt.  
  
When Oliver removes his hand from his waist, Elio wants to whine against his mouth. _No_, Elio thinks. Come back. His bare side suddenly feels cold and exposed without Oliver’s hot grip. But before he can protest, Oliver has entangled his fingers into Elio’s curls. He tugs gently and Elio’s mouth fall open, breaking their kiss. _Oh, fuck_. Chuckling, Oliver moves to graze his lips over Elio’s ear, nipping at the lobe as he tugs his hair again. Elio fights back a whine this time, warmth suddenly pooling deep in his belly.  
  
“That always does it for you,” Oliver teases against his ear, hands still pulling tight at the younger boy’s curls. Elio can only nod In agreement, voice stuck as Oliver kisses him again. This time it’s slow and deep, tongue languidly licking the roof of his mouth. He feels every flick and turn of Oliver’s tongue, every nip and bite of his teeth against his lips. It makes Elio grasp tighter at Oliver’s chest, pressing even closer. He needs to be closer.  
  
Elio doesn’t even think as he slowly slings one of his legs across Oliver’s thigh. And he can’t help himself from pushing against it, needing the pressure between his legs. It’s only then that Elio realizes just how hard he is, his erection straining against his jeans and trapped against Oliver’s thigh. He feels hot all over. And when Oliver tugs at his curls again, this time Elio can’t help but moan into his mouth. Elio loves that. Oliver _knows_ that Elio always loves that.  
  
He feels Oliver’s other hand reach down to grasp at his ass, squeezing, and pulling him up to now properly straddle his leg. He pulls Elio harder against his thigh and Elio keens, eyes squeezing shut. Oliver lets Elio stay that way, hips rocking down against his leg, as he starts to trail hot kisses from his mouth to the side of his jaw. After a few moments though, Oliver pulls back and rests his lips against Elio’s temple, placing a loving kiss to his damp forehead. Elio breathes deeply, chest rising and falling, hips still slowly rocking back and forth._ Fuck_  
  
“Jesus Christ, you two,” he hears Greg mutter from behind him, laughing, exasperated. It startles Elio. “Get a room why don’t you.”  
  
Elio freezes, hips stilling. He suddenly feels a deep, red hot blush spread from his chest all the way to his hairline. Oh. He doesn’t turn around. He keeps his back facing the group as he drops his face into the crook of Oliver’s neck, realizing exactly where he is. Did he really just do that? His head feels foggy as he attempts to pull himself off of Oliver’s thigh, embarrassed. But Oliver’s grip tightens on his ass, pulls strongly, keeping him exactly where he is. He presses his thigh up against Elio’s groin again. The younger boy tries to stifle a moan, but he doesn’t succeed and another hot wave of embarrassment hits him. Oliver is combing his fingers reassuringly through Elio’s hair though, placing another soft kiss against Elio’s temple.  
  
“Sorry fellas,” Oliver says, jokingly, but his voice sounds rough. “Sometimes I just can’t help myself.” His hand trails upward from Elio’s backside to instead push up under the back of his shirt, fingers dipping ever so slightly under the waist band of Elio’s jeans. “But I mean, can you blame me? He’s just so _pretty_.” Elio’s ears are on fire from Oliver’s praise, but his dick is still incredibly hard, hips moving against Oliver’s thigh on their own. He feels heavy, like all of his weight has been sent straight to his cock, body humming with arousal.  
  
Elio knows that the older men have made comments before. Oliver is always bragging to him about how adorable everyone thinks Elio is. How when they first met Elio, his friends had definitely looked him up and down. Now, Elio can’t help but think that Oliver is showing off…possibly enjoying having the others stare. The thought sends a hot pulse straight to Elio’s dick.  
  
“Oliver,” Elio breathes against his neck, head swimming. “What. I -" He trails off. Doesn’t know what he even intends to say. Oliver’s hand slips under his pants and boxers to grab at his bare cheek, fingers tugging gently at his curls. Elio bites his lip. He needs Oliver’s hand wrapped tight around his stiff cock. No, he needs the floor to open up and swallow him. No, he needs to come… or Oliver to kiss him again…or…He’s not sure what he needs. Elio whimpers.  
  
“Shh, shh, it’s okay sweetheart,” Oliver coos, hand squeezing and kneading at his ass. “No need to worry, love. Everything is fine.” Elio’s hips are jerking back and forth, mouth loosely sucking at the skin between Oliver’s neck and shoulder. He still hasn’t turned around, but he’s hyper aware of 4 other pairs of eyes on him, watching his every move. Can they tell how close he is? Is he that obvious? Elio groans. He is so, so turned on. He’s whining now, can’t even try to hide it. “Do you feel nice?” Oliver asks him. Elio just nods.  
  
“Fuck, Oliver,” it’s Todd this time. “Give the poor little thing what he needs.” Elio’s body feels thick with arousal, feels like every word is going straight to his cock. He can feel himself leaking against his boxers.   
  
"Man, he’s practically _begging_ you for it,” Kevin adds. And that remark alone makes Elio whine louder than before, hand reaching down between his body and Oliver’s to squeeze at his dick. The entire atmosphere has shifted. Elio can’t seem to find his voice. Oliver’s mouth is suddenly at his ear.  
  
“Can I?” He asks, breath hot, loud enough for the others to hear. “_Please,_ baby boy, can I let them see you?” He sounds just as turned on as Elio feels, voice laced with pure arousal. Both of Oliver’s hands have slipped under the waist band of Elio’s pants now, grabbing and squeezing at his bare ass. He can feel Oliver’s dick so hard against his leg. It makes Elio’s mouth water. He needs Oliver to touch him. He needs it so bad. The words spill out of him on their own.   
  
“Yes please,” he whimpers, nodding against Oliver’s neck. His face burns at how desperate he must sound. It’s humiliating, but he can’t even stop himself. Oliver groans as he removes his hands from Elio’s ass. Instead, they are now unbuttoning his pants, pushing his jeans and briefs down to his knees. Elio’s dick springs free, curving up toward his stomach, tip shiny wet.  
  
“God, just look at you,” Oliver groans, hand closing around Elio’s cock. He squeezes once and Elio moans, hips jerking forward. Then, Oliver is grabbing at his sides. He helps Elio turn to instead sit between his legs, back resting against Oliver’s chest - completely exposed. Sliding Elio’s pants off the rest of the way, Oliver then places each of Elio’s legs over his own knees. Spreading him, putting him on display.  
  
Elio is breathing harder now, body red hot as Oliver reaches down to grab his dick again. His other hand pushes up Elio’s shirt, fingers splaying across his small belly. He can see the others staring at him intently, mesmerized, a few of them even palming themselves over their jeans. Elio’s body is thrumming with both arousal and shame. Then, Oliver pulls his dick forward, holds it there, and then lets it slap back against Elio’s stomach. Elio’s eyes roll back and he whines. _Oh my god_. He hears a groan, and this time it’s not Oliver.  
  
“God, he really _is_ pretty,” someone says and Elio’s body flushes with humiliation. His cock twitches.  
  
“He’s really loving this,” another adds. Elio think it’s Anthony. “He’s loving being watched.” Oliver is chuckling behind him as he swirls his thumb against the tip of Elio’s cock. Elio’s hips press up into the touch, needing more.  
  
“Are they right, sweetheart?” Oliver asks, free hand rising to pinch at his nipple. “Do you like having my friends see you like this?” He’s stroking Elio’s dick now, too slow that Elio thinks he might die. He’s thrusting his hips up to meet Oliver’s hand. He needs to come. “Hmmm?” Elio only nods, mouth falling open, legs spreading wider. He _does_ love it, the shame making him harder than he’s ever been in his life. He’s fucking into Oliver’s hand like a desperate kid, and the thought of what they all must be seeing is nearly enough to send him toppling over the edge. Oliver groans again, hand moving faster.  
  
“You know what this reminds me of?” Oliver asks. Elio can almost hear the smirk in his voice. “That time during the summer…with the _peach_…” Elio’s eyes fling open in alarm. No.  
  
“Oliver -“ He breathes, “Please, don’t -“ But Oliver continues.  
  
“You were so desperate for it. Such a horny little boy that you fucked that peach, didn’t you?” Elio’s entire body is screaming with humiliation. Heart slamming against his chest. Oliver flicks his thumb over the tip of his cock. Elio whines. He is so, _so_ close.  
  
“You’re fucking kidding me,” Greg says, laughing in disbelief. “Are you serious?” Elio wants to die. Die in a hole. No, come first. _Then_ die. Oliver’s other hand trails down between his legs, circles at the rim of his entrance. His fingers feel wet with spit. _Oh._ Elio tries to lean into the touch.  
  
“Oh I’m serious,” Oliver replies, one finger finally breaching the rim. “He really fucked a peach,” he laughs, now with two fingers pumping in and out of Elio's tight hole, his other hand stroking Elio's cock rough and fast. “That’s how badly he needed it…such a _dirty_ boy.”  
  
And_ that_ does it. Elio whines, hips jerking forward violently as his orgasm rips through him, more intense than ever. He moans loudly, neck rolling back, and head hitting Oliver's shoulder as he comes all over Oliver’s hand and his own stomach. Oliver keeps pushing his fingers in, pressing at the spot Elio needs to coax his orgasm out of him.  
  
“Fuck yes, Elio,” Oliver moans. “That’s it, baby boy…So fucking pretty when you come.”  
  
To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm... so this happened? I was attempting to start a new chapter for my story "Bet on it" and instead....this utter filth was born. 
> 
> The same warnings apply from the previous chapter. But just to be safe....
> 
> HUMILIATION KINK/EXHIBITIONISM !!
> 
> I'm not playing around here. If you're not into that. I strongly recommend you do not proceed. Nothing here for you. Nothing more here than some filthy, filthy porn. 
> 
> That being said, for those of you who are into this, please do enjoy <3

Elio can’t stop thinking about it.  
  
He can’t stop thinking about the way he had felt that night, how his dick had gotten _ so hard _ knowing that Oliver’s friends had been seeing him, watching his every move and waiting for him come undone. Can’t stop remembering the red hot shame that had blossomed all the way from the bottoms of his feet to the the tips of his ears when Oliver had spread his legs, opened him up for the room, had teased and chuckled and praised Elio’s body right in front of them all. 

Can't help but stiffen up in the confines of his pants every time that his mind flashes back to afterward, when Elio had been completely spent and blissed out in Oliver’s hold. When Oliver had scooped Elio up so gently in his arms and brought him to their bedroom, not bothering to shut the door behind them, had just immediately started fucking into him so nice and slow and deep. He had made sure to get Elio’s dick nice and hard again, had teased and played with it until Elio was rutting up into his hand once more, head thrown back and whimpers tumbling from his lips. Oliver had chuckled, kissed at Elio's his cheeks, and thrusted even deeper, had moaned into his ear about how beautiful Elio was...how _ perfect. _ And Elio had loved it. Had _adored _ it.   
  
So yeah. Elio thinks about that night a lot.  
  
No matter how hard he tries, the boy can’t help but let his mind wander. It happens a lot early in the mornings, when he’s by himself, Oliver having already left for work. Elio will find himself stripping down naked, laying back against the bed with his legs nice and spread, face burning bright crimson as he rocks into his fist. All the while picturing a room full of mesmerized, open stares. Thinks about Oliver’s teasing voice, about the others’ shocked, amused faces and words like “_he’s practically begging you for it” _ and "_he’s loving being watched.”   
_

He can’t help but wonder what Oliver would think about this, what he would say if he knew how fast the memories always seem to get Elio’s prick leaking and his heart pounding against his chest. He always ends up imagining Oliver walking in on him, catching him in the midst of playing with himself, somehow already _ knowing _ what Elio is thinking about, not even needing to ask why the boy’s skin is so flushed and face so bashful. Just crossing his arms and smirking at him in amusement. And _ that _ always has Elio cumming within seconds, dick jerking violently and coating his hand as he bites down on his lip in utter shame and pleasure.  
  
Once, it had even happened during class. Before he left that morning, Oliver had pecked him on the forehead, told Elio that he wouldn’t be home for dinner that night because he was meeting up with the guy’s for a quick bite. Elio had been hard almost _ instantly. _ The younger boy had just tugged at his sweater, pulling it down over his crotch so that that Oliver couldn’t see how quickly he had tented out his pajama pants, had turned away and muttered that he needed to take a piss while trying to mask the quickly spreading blush across his cheeks.  
  
And he had remained that way, dick hard and body thrumming with arousal, the entire time he was getting ready for the day and eating breakfast. Had stayed that way on his way to school. Still found himself with a stiff, sore cock even later, in the middle of class, with his hand grabbing at his inner thigh and eyelids heavy, dazed.It didn’t matter that his prof was going on about the new semester’s main project because Elio wasn’t even paying attention, completely distracted by the thoughts racing in his mind, unable to shake them. Couldn’t help but just writhe and blush in his seat, unable to stop picturing Oliver and his friends sitting around at dinner later that night, talking about _ him_, reminiscing about what had happened a few weeks back. Wondering what would be said. Would they all laugh and joke about how desperate Elio had been? Chuckle and mock how he had just offered himself up like a needy kid and let them all watch? Would Oliver be loving it? Loving having his friends recount how his boyfriend had so, _ so _ desperately came all over himself like the _ dirty little boy _ Oliver had said he was?  
  
Needless to say, Elio hadn’t been able to make it through his class. Instead, he had simply grabbed his things about 20 minutes into the lecture, ears stinging and body much, much too hot, stumbling over himself as he made his way out of the room and down the hall to the nearest bathroom as quickly as he could. And before he even had time to think about it, to try and steady his breaths or regroup, Elio had just pushed his pants down, let them pool at his ankles. He had wrapped a greedy hand tightly around himself, started eagerly rocking into his fist, choking back moans and whimpers so that other students wouldn’t hear him as he remembered how Oliver had fucked into him that night. 

Remembered how Oliver had fucked him _ so good _ that Elio had been hard and straining, dick leaking messily all over his stomach again in no time. Remembered how he had just whimpered and whined and _ begged _ when Oliver had told him how sweet his little noises were, but that he wanted Elio to be as loud as he could for him, to make sure the other guys could all hear him. Remembered Oliver saying he wanted them to hear how much Elio _loved _ having Oliver split him open. And _ Jesus Christ, _ Elio definitely remembers how that comment alone had almost made him come all over again right then and there, had made his body scream and soar with utter humiliation at the thought of them all hearing him beg to be filled. 

And, so…um. Yeah. Elio _ really _ can’t stop thinking about it.

  
~~~~

They don't talk about it. Weeks go by. And Elio's starting to think that it may be one of those things that they will never mention again, a little blip in their relationship that Elio will only guiltily jerk himself off to for years down the line.   
  
But then Oliver _does_ finally bring it up. And when he does, Elio’s on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. The older man is behind him, gently palming at his ass, large hands squeezing and kneading at the flesh there. It has Elio whining, pushing back into the pressure of it.

“God, baby,” Oliver groans, leaning forward to plant a tender kiss to the bottom of the younger boy’s spine, large hands gripping tight. “Just _ look at you_, fuck.” 

Elio whimpers at the praise, mind instantly flashing back to when Oliver had muttered those exact same words back on that night. Remembers Oliver pulling Elio’s boxers down, letting his dick spring free and bob in front of him before turning him to face the group and _ holy shit. _ The memory has Elio’s cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs now as he arches his back, desperately trying to get Oliver to grip his ass even tighter. Instead though, Oliver’s mouth begins to trail lower, tongue hot and wet against the very top of his crack. It makes Elio let out long whine, body slumping forward, letting his arms give out under him and his head fall to rest on the mattress below. He moans in encouragement, eagerly pushes his legs further apart and lifts his ass higher in the air, offering himself up and praying for Oliver’s tongue to fall even lower and press deep between his cheeks. 

He’s always loved it this way, has always absolutely melted when Oliver played with him like this, bringing him close the the edge. It was something the two of them had realized back in Crema, only a few nights after their first time when he was too sore for Oliver’s dick. As it turns out, Elio absolutely adored having his ass played with, having it teased and licked and touched for hours on end. And if Oliver’s dirty, filthy words and straining erection were anything to go by, it was safe to assume that the older man absolutely relished in taking Elio apart this way.  
  
He hears Oliver chuckle behind him now, tongue inching ever so slightly down, just low enough that the tip of it is teasing the edge of the smaller boy’s puckered rim. Elio writhes, pushing his ass back to try and get more of it. But then the larger man is pulling back and Elio has to bite at his lip to stifle his disappointment, pushes his face harder against the sheets.  
  
_"God,” _ Oliver murmurs, sounding dazed, hands resuming their caress on Elio’s soft, plush cheeks. A few moments pass and then Oliver is finally gripping at him, pulling his cheeks apart as wide as he can, opening Elio up so that his hole is completely exposed. “God,” Oliver repeats, voice strained and rough. “I fucking _ love _ looking at you like this, baby. Looking at how pretty you are.” 

Elio simply whines in response, spreads his legs even farther if that’s possible, loving the way that he can feel the cool air of the room hitting his exposed entrance. And the thought of what he must look like right now, of the view Oliver must have, has Elio’s cock pulsing where it hangs hot between his legs. He ruts backward once more, silently begging for Oliver to touch him, desperately needing the older man’s hot mouth or fingers between his cheeks at this very moment or he actually thinks that he might _ die. _ But Oliver ignores his obvious and eager plead, just chuckles again and lets the thumbs of his fingers inch slightly closer together, dipping in to tease at the inner skin of Elio’s spread cheeks.  
  
_ “Oliver,” _ Elio finally manages to choke out, gasping around a whine. “_Please. _ Oh god, please touch me.” He can feel as the other man presses his thumbs deeper against his flesh, inching them even closer to the middle. “Please -” Elio begins again, starting to beg, knowing that Oliver loves him this way. That he loves making Elio ask for it aloud, loves making him blush and ask for Oliver to do dirty things to him.

But before he can continue, Oliver seems to think that Elio has waited long enough, because then he feels Oliver’s tongue gently pressing against the sensitive skin of his perineum. It has the younger boy moaning, high and needy, blissed out as Oliver flicks his tongue gently back and forth against him there. His tongue is touching softly, _ feather light_, just enough to make Elio mewl into the sheets and immediately reach a hand under himself to grip at his dribbling cock. He feels how slick he his when he wraps his palm around himself. But then Oliver’s hand is there too, large fingers peeling Elio’s hand away from his throbbing dick and pressing it firmly against the sheets by his head.  
  
“Nuh uh, baby,” Oliver taunts, laughing lightly. He trails one long swipe of his tongue all the way around Elio’s entrance, just teasing the perimeter. Elio gasps, hips hitching forward, his dick fucking into nothing. “No touching, okay?”

And that makes Elio whimper in desperation, eyes screwing shut, kind of feels like he may cry because he’s so turned on and he needs his cock touched _ so badly. _And as if he can reading Elio's mind, Oliver brushes the back of his knuckles along Elio’s sensitive prick on its journey back to his ass, making Elio gasp and choke around a moan. Once he’s got his palm settled on Elio's cheek again, he resumes spreading him open, kneads at his ass as his tongue continues to dart around the outskirts of Elio’s pucker.  
  
“God, you’re _ so pretty,_ love. I can’t fucking stand it,” Oliver groans, dropping his head, tongue moving to graze over Elio’s tight balls. He stays that way for a while, lapping and sucking at them, alternating between the left and right, and pulling long and drawn out whimpers from Elio’s parted lips. Every now and then, Oliver trails his tongue up toward Elio’s hole again, close enough to make Elio curse and writhe, but never touching the entrance. And its driving Elio fucking crazy, has him feeling like he’s going out of his mind. He's desperately rocking back and forth, letting his stiff prick swing beneath him.  
  
Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Oliver pulls back and the loss of sensation makes Elio moan. To be honest, he’s not even sure if it’s out of relief or disappointment. Either way though, the smaller boy isn’t prepared for what comes out of the man’s mouth then.  
  
“_Fuck. _ I really wish they could all see you like this, baby boy.”  
  
Oh, _ fuck. _  
  
Elio immediately stills, hips coming to a stop, biting down on his lip so hard that he tastes blood because he almost comes right then. He feels his dick throb once, twice, _so_ close to spurting all over the sheets beneath him. He hears Oliver chuckle. And god…. _ he knows. _ Knows that Elio absolutely loved it that night. That Elio _loved_ being exposed and shown off like that. Knows that he’s just a desperate, _dirty boy_ who loves being humiliated and -   
_  
__"_Wish they were all here _ right now _ to watch,” Oliver adds. And Elio’s face is on fire. Feels like he needs to close in on himself and hide.  
  
“Oh my god... _ Oliver_,” Elio whines, body burning hot at the older man’s words.

He turns his face to bury his stinging cheeks into the mattress and Elio can’t tell if the way his entire body flushes with sweat is from excitement or utter shame. He can feel his dick leak, dripping onto the white sheets beneath him, absolutely humiliated at the thought of them all seeing him this way. But he can’t help but wonder what they all would say. Wonders what kinds of comments they would make about how hard and absolutely _ soaked _ Elio was. Wonders if they would want to flip him over onto his back just to get a better look and..._oh god. _ Elio’s dick jerks. He whines.  
  
“Yeah?” Oliver says, smirk lacing his tone, clearly loving Elio’s reaction. “_Fuck, _ you would like that wouldn’t you, sweetheart?”

Elio can’t find it in him to reply, the shame of it all having his voice trapped within his throat. Instead, he pushes his ass back, offering himself up and hopes that Oliver will take that as confirmation enough. He imagines Oliver’s friends watching him, relaxing in the room and commenting about how badly Elio clearly wants it...how _pretty_ he looks...how Oliver should _ just give it to him already. _And Elio doesn’t even know how he’s managing to breathe.   
  
“I fucking _ knew _ you would, Jesus,” Oliver says. “You want them to see how pretty you are right _ here, _ don’t you?” Oliver brings his finger tip to Elio’s hole, giving it a few soft, little taps. Suddenly everything feels scorching, white hot and Elio’s mouth falls open as he nods against the sheets, hips rutting once again. “Yeah, want them to see your pretty hole?” He emphasizes his question with another soft tap.   
  
“Oliver...shit,” Elio gasps, pressing his ass back against the older man’s finger, desperately wanting it to breach his rim. “I’m close.”  
  
“Oh fuck,” Oliver groans out, tapping at the smaller boy's hole again and again. A gentle, barely there rhythm. “_Of course _ you are. You dirty, _ dirty _ little thing…” When he removes his hand, the sound of Oliver sucking his digit into his mouth sounds harsh and filthy against the otherwise quiet of the room. Then it’s back at Elio’s entrance, slick with spit, and pushing ever so slightly inside. Just the tip. “God. Maybe I should go and get the camera, what do you think? Give them all a copy once the pictures develop...”  
  
And Elio loses it it that, dick suddenly spurting hard between his legs. _So_ _hard _ that he feels himself clench all the way down to his toes, making them curl. He moans through his release, body shaking and writhing, rocking back onto the tip of Oliver’s finger and he can hear the older man moan loudly himself.   
  
_“Yeah. _ Fuck, yes,” The older man groans, finger finally pushing all the way into Elio’s ass. He starts fucking Elio with it slow and deep. “_Untouched,_ wow. Look at that.” Elio moans, face still hiding in the sheets, body blushing pink all over and suddenly much too sensitive. He tries to pull away from the older man's touch, whimpers, but Oliver just grabs at his hip, large hand keeping him in place as he continues to finger his hole. “Stay still, baby. I’m going to fuck you now.”  
  
  
TBC  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, right. Now i'm going to go write some fluffy, cute boys for Chapter 10 of "Bet on It" because I feel like I need to redeem myself, lol. Tata for now. 
> 
> Comments always very appreciated so I don't feel like a lonely pervert over here by myself...(half kidding?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this happened. 
> 
> There was only supposed to be one more chapter but I suck at getting to the point. So... there will be a 4th.
> 
> I don't think there's any reason to warn people at this point. If you're this far, well, you already know <3 ;)

After that night, it definitely becomes a_ thing._  
  
It becomes a thing that’s no longer ignored, no longer left lingering in the air between them, unspoken. Because it’s as if Oliver had merely been tiptoeing around Elio for weeks now, uncertain, desperately hoping for it this entire time. As if he had simply been awaiting Elio to voice just how much he had_ loved_ that night with his friends before pushing the boy any further. Just needed to hear how badly Elio wanted it before he really let both of them get lost in it. Lost in this new...._dance _between them. Because now that Elio had, now that Elio _had_ writhed and moaned and came _untouched_ at the thought of Oliver’s friends witnessing him in his most vulnerable state...well, it was as though the floodgates had finally been opened.  
  
Now, it was as though the older man could no longer resist, could no longer hold back. It was as though Oliver could no longer stop himself from muttering all of the filthy, _dirty _things he wanted to do to Elio at all times of the day. Whether it be while his dick was buried deep in Elio’s ass late at night, fucking him in _just_ the right spot to get Elio whining and writhing beneath him, or whether it be when they were out and about on the town, conducting their normal weekly errands. Oliver always seemed to find a way to get the younger boy blissed out and blushing within a mere couple of seconds. Always seemed to get Elio’s dick absolutely leaking and wanton with only a few choice words muttered gruffly against his ear.   
  
“Wish everyone here _knew,_” Oliver had whispered to him one Saturday morning while they were waiting for the subway, people hastily buzzing around them every which way. His breath had been hot against Elio’s cheek as he pressed up behind him, as he had pulled Elio’s back flush to his chest. “Wish I could just take out your pretty little cock right here. Let all these people know how much you _love it._ How much you love being shown off.” And _Oh fuck._ Elio’s face had been absolutely burning red at the words, eyes suddenly blown wide in shock. But the way his dick had immediately jerked, had instantly started filling up heavy between his legs was undeniable. It had made Oliver chuckle from behind him, had made the older man groan quietly as he peered down over Elio’s shoulder and whispered, “God, you’re so _filthy_ baby.”  
  
“Oliver,” Elio had whimpered beneath his breath, cheeks flushed and body on edge. Hyper aware of all of the strangers in the busy terminal. He had attempted to step away, to eliminate the scalding touch of Oliver’s hands on his waist that was making his head fuzzy, making his mouth drop open in want. He couldn’t help but feel like everyone could hear what the older man was saying to him despite the loud hustle and bustle of the NYC terminal. Could swear that the lady a few feet away had shot him a strange glance. But Oliver had simply held Elio in place, had gripped his waist hard, had pressed his hips forward so that Elio could feel the length of his large dick along the cleft of his pert ass.  
  
“Wanna make you cum all over yourself and let them all watch,” Oliver had continued, placing a small kiss to Elio’s temple, hands slowly kneading at his hips affectionately. And _god_, Elio had pressed back at that. Had pushed his ass back hard against Oliver’s crotch and exhaled harshly, unable to even stop himself as he bit back a moan. “You would like that, huh?” Oliver questioned, voice hushed and amused.  
  
Elio had just simply nodded in response, dick _so_ incredibly hard and straining against the front of his jeans. And when Oliver had chuckled again at that, had squeezed at Elio’s sides once more, the younger boy finally managed to turn in Oliver’s arms in order to shield his crotch from public view. He had buried his crimson cheeks into the older man’s chest, had closed his eyes and _whined. _Had desperately wished that Oliver _could_ touch him right then and there. Couldn’t deny how the thought of it had his skin blooming with heat and his body humming with shame.  
  
But of course, he couldn't. And the older man had simply pushed his leg forward, let it press against Elio’s erection and placed a tender kiss atop Elio's curls when the kid whimpered. Let his hands rub small, reassuring circles against the small of Elio's back. And after a few moments, when Elio was pretty sure that he might literally _die_ of embarrassment if Oliver said anything more, the train began to pull in. Oliver had pressed his lips to Elio’s ear again then, voice partially drowned out amongst the screeching of the train's breaks.

“C’mon. Let’s get you home, love,” he had murmured. “You’re in need of a good fuck.”  
  
~  
  
Another time, it was after Oliver had returned home from a long day at work. Elio had been lounging on the couch, casually sipping at a glass of beer, eyes lidded and television on mute, when Oliver had strode in. Elio had immediately noticed that the older man appeared antsy, keyed up. Noticed how on edge he seemed as he watched Oliver hastily tear off his jacket and loosen his tie, tossing them both aside onto the kitchen table. And when Oliver had turned to glance in Elio’s direction, eyes ablaze, the younger boy barely had time to question him. Barely had a moment to ask if everything was alright, if something was _wrong,_ before Oliver had made his way over. Instead, Oliver had immediately grabbed at Elio’s wrists and pulled him up from the couch, grip stern and tight, had spun Elio around quickly and had him leaning against the wall of their living room in no time.  
  
And before he knew it, Elio had his hands braced out in front of him against the wall while Oliver hastily tugged Elio’s pants down, let them drop to pool at his ankles. And not wasting any time, Oliver had gotten his fingers in him, had started opening Elio up _so good. _So good that Elio had been instantly panting, eagerly rocking back to meet Oliver’s fingers as they moved in and out. It only took a few moments of that, of Oliver getting the boy moaning and fucking himself back onto his large fingers, before Oliver had unzipped his own pants. Before he had groaned deeply and slipped his cock between Elio's cheeks, started fucking Elio _hard. _Harder than usual. His hands grabbing tight at Elio’s small hips, clearly wound up for some reason, groaning like he could barely even think straight.  
  
But Elio didn’t mind...of course not. Had absolutely loved it as his body was pitched forward with each and every one of Oliver’s thrusts. Fucking_ loved _the way he could hear and feel Oliver’s balls slapping roughly against his ass. It had him dribbling in no time, precome spilling down the length of his bobbing prick.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Elio had whined, screwing his eyes shut. “I’m gonna - _Fuck._” And just as Elio was nearing his peak, just as he had moved to desperately tug at his aching cock, _so close to _spurting all over his own fist, the older man had ceased his movements. Oliver had stilled immediately, hand pushing Elio’s out of the way and grabbing the boy's dick in his own palm instead. He had squeezed hard at its base, keeping Elio right on the edge of orgasm. And the action had made the smaller boy gasp and whimper. Had made him cry out.  
  
“Beg me for it,” Oliver had demanded roughly then as he pressed his hips forward once more, hitting the spot inside Elio that made his eyes roll back. “And be _loud._ Mary and Dave have company.” And _mother of christ, _Elio had groaned at that. Had suddenly understood why Oliver was so on edge. Realized that the older man had probably been thinking about this his entire way home from work. Had been eager to get Elio whining and moaning for their neighbours to hear. Had been dying to humiliate him in this way.  
  
“I...I _can’t,_’ Elio had replied, breathless, head hanging low between his shoulders and eyes fixed on where Oliver’s hand was gripping tight at his dick. He could hear their neighbours on the other side of the wall now, faint murmurs of conversation indicating that they were home. And now that he really focused, he could hear a few extra voices as well.  
  
“Of course you can, baby,” Oliver had murmured, teasing. “Don’t you want to cum?” He had released his grip on Elio’s dick to instead pull it forward, all the way forward, before letting go. Letting it slap back against Elio’s stomach and making the boy whine deep in his throat. Oliver had chuckled.  
  
“I...Oliver,” Elio had panted, moving again to reach for his dick but he was immediately slapped away, Oliver’s hand pinning his wrist to the small of his back instead. _Jesus._ “But they’ll _know,"_ Elio whined then and Oliver had simply laughed, let the fingers of his free hand trail softly up and down the length of Elio’s dick, teasing him. It had made Elio’s legs quiver, his entire body blushing with shame.  
  
“That’s _the point_, baby,” Oliver had groaned, his fingers still softly teasing the younger boy’s throbbing erection, thumb ever so gently rubbing at the tip of his leaking dick. “What’s wrong with that? Don’t you _want_ them to know how naughty you are? Don’t you _want_ them to know how their cute little neighbour needs to _beg me_ to cum?”  
  
And Elio was absolutely burning at the words, heart pounding against his chest because he _did _want that. God, why did he want that so badly? His dick jerked at the thought. Couldn't help but groan thinking about the middle aged couple and their friends sitting around and simply eating dinner, or listening to the radio, suddenly hearing Elio through the walls. Couldn’t help but whimper as he imagined them listening as he cried and moan. Pictured their faces as they heard Elio beg Oliver to let him cum like a needy, dirty boy.  
  
“Come on,” Oliver murmured when Elio didn't respond, not even trying to keep his voice down as he had leaned over to press his lips to the back of Elio’s neck. “_Look at you._ You need to cum sweetheart. You’re so wet.” And when Oliver had swirled the tip of his thumb against Elio’s prick again, had added, “You’re fucking _dripping,_” Elio coudn’t hold back anymore.  
  
“Please,” Elio had whimpered softly then, giving in. Loving the way his body burned with humiliation as he spoke “I need to cum, Oliver...I..._please.” _Oliver groaned from behind him._  
__  
_“Have you been a good boy?” _  
__  
_“_Yes._ Yes, I have,” Elio rambled, desperate. “_Please,_ let me -”  
  
“Louder,” Oliver had hissed, voice thick and booming. Elio knew that they could probably all hear. “Tell me what a _good boy_ you've been.” Elio hadn’t even known how he was breathing, body on fire. But the words tumbled out of him on their own. He felt completely out of his mind.  
  
“I’ve been a good boy. _Such_ a good boy,” He had whined, as loud as he could. Could hear how distressed he sounded and blushed even harder. “Let me cum, Oliver. _Please_. Let me cum…”  
  
“Fuck,” Oliver had groaned then, finally letting his hand close around Elio’s dick once more, eagerly stroking it. Resumed fucking into Elio from behind.  
  
“So, _so_ naughty, baby,” Oliver had moaned then, loud enough that Elio was sure it could be heard right through the walls. “You’re so fucking naughty.” And as Oliver finally spilled inside the younger boy's ass, filling him up, it only took Elio a few more tugs to follow close behind. All the while Oliver continued to praise him, continued to tell him how dirty and filthy and _perfect_ Elio was.  
  
And yeah. So that happened.  
  
They spent the next few weeks actively avoiding Mary and Dave in the hallways.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
Now, tonight, the two of them are cuddled up on the sofa with the record player on, softly humming in the background. Oliver’s hands are carding through Elio’s curls, scratching at his scalp. They’ve just finished off a bottle of wine together and Elio feels at peace, dazed and relaxed, loves the warmth of Oliver’s chest against his back as they lay together. When Oliver’s free hand moves underneath the front of Elio’s sweater, to gently press at the soft spot of the boy’s belly, Elio mewls, smiles easily.  
  
“That’s nice,” Elio says, eyes falling shut as Oliver continues to stroke softly at his stomach, lips resting against the skin of Elio’s shoulder which is peeking out of his oversized sweater.  
  
“_You_ feel so nice,” Oliver mutters then and Elio can hear the smile in the older man’s voice. Can hear the affection there. Elio loves when they’re like this. Loves when Oliver spends his time softly petting Elio in all of his favourite places, getting him all warm and fuzzy and dazed. So it’s no surprise when Elio feels his cock start to stir, feels it start to swell inside of his sweats.  
  
“Elio,” Oliver begins, hand slowly pushing under the waistband of the younger boy’s pants, fingers grazing at his semi hard dick. Elio hums in response, blissful, pushes his hips forward into Oliver’s touch. Wants more contact. “What if…” Oliver trails off and he seems hesitant, unsure, his voice slightly shaky. Elio turns his neck the best he can to pear back at the older man, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
  
_“What if_?” Elio repeats, urging Oliver to continue. He pushes his hips forward again, dick slowly growing to full attention.  
  
“What if,” Oliver says again and he’s breathing hard as he lets his palm entirely cup Elio’s prick, squeezing. The younger boy whimpers, breaking eye contact and neck falling forward against the sofa cushion once again. “What if I invited the guys over this weekend…” He finally says and Elio stills, blush instantly creeping up the back of his neck. “What if we..._you know._”_  
__  
__Oh.__  
__  
_A few moments pass and both of them are quiet. But Elio’s dick is now aching, having filled the rest of the way the moment Oliver had muttered his proposition. And he’s sure that Oliver can feel it. He's sure that Oliver knows just _exactly_ what the idea has done to Elio’s body. But to be clear, just in case, Elio pushes his hips forward, lets out a breathless and needy whimper.  
  
_“Baby,”_ Oliver groans, hand palming gently at Elio’s cock as he presses his own hips forward against Elio’s ass. “Baby, c’mon. What do you think about that?” And Elio is mortified because...is Oliver _really_ going to make him say it? Is he really going to make Elio tell him out loud that… _yes_. Yes, he thinks that sounds _really fucking good. _That he wants nothing _more then_ for Oliver to invite his friends over again. That he wants nothing more than Oliver to get Elio hard and leaking again as they all watch, as they chuckle and comment about Elio’s exposed state. So instead, he groans. Doesn’t answer. Doesn’t think he can. But then Oliver is grabbing at him, turning Elio around in his arms, sneaking a leg between the smaller boy’s legs and cupping his chin in his large palm. He tilts Elio’s face up, makes the boy look at him and his eyes are earnest.   
  
“You need to tell me, baby boy,” Oliver murmurs, leaning down to press his lips to Elio’s in a sweet kiss. Elio tries to follow it, tries to deepen it as he pushes down on Oliver’s leg, but the older man pulls back. Rests his forehead against Elio’s and looks at him. And he’s looking at him gently, not a trace of playful teasing in his eyes and Elio suddenly realizes that Oliver’s... _worried. _That Oliver thinks maybe that Elio wouldn’t want that again. That Oliver doesn’t know how badly Elio has been hoping for this, how desperately Elio spends every free moment alone tugging at his prick and wishing, _hoping _he could relive it.  
  
“I need to know that you,” Oliver continues, swallows. “Need to know that it’s something you _want, _Elio.” And the smaller boy whimpers, face on fire, because he _does_ want it. Needs it. He needs it _so badly._ Needs it more than he ever could imagine, wants to relive that night more than anything else because the thought of it has him leaking now in his sweats, urgently rocking back and forth on Oliver’s thigh. And _god_, he feels dirty.  
  
“Yeah,” Elio finally mutters, hiding his face in the crook of Oliver’s neck, mouthing at the skin there. He hears Oliver groan. “Yeah, I want that...I..._need_ that.” The older man’s leg pushes up even higher and Elio feels Oliver’s free hand move to grip at his waist. Feels Oliver’s straining erection against the small of his stomach.  
  
“God,” Oliver groans then, kisses at Elio’s curls. “You’re going to fucking _kill me._”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, um. This is filthy…  
Like...very.  
I am not proud of myself, okay? 

“Oliver,” Elio groans, hands fisting deep into the older man’s hair. “ _ God. _ I can’t…” He’s got his legs spread wide, neck thrown back against the pillow. His eyes glued to the ceiling above, trained on the one spot to the left of the light fixture because he knows that if he even dares to look down for the briefest of moments, that if he even risks a glance to where Oliver’s face rests between his knees, with his warm mouth wrapped tight around Elio’s straining cock, that he’ll completely lose it then and there.

And as Oliver swallows around him, throat tightening around Elio’s stiff prick, the smaller boy has to will himself to breathe. Has to inhale sharply through his nose and curl his toes because the older man has been at this for the last 30 minutes. Has been kneeling over him last half hour, casually gliding his wet mouth, long and slow, against Elio’s length. Has been taking his sweet time pulling whine after drawn out whine from Elio’s parted lips, hot palms kneading reassuring circles into the small of Elio’s stomach.

And every few minutes Oliver takes a break to instead let his neck drop, to let his head dip further between the boy’s shaky knees. Moves his hands to grip Elio's ass cheeks, to pull him closer and spread him nice and wide. Wide enough so that his soft tongue can lazily lap at Elio’s quivering hole. Makes sure to open him up and lick him out until he has the younger boy swearing and writhing, until he has him fucking down onto his face. Has him gasping and pushing to get Oliver’s tongue deeper, deeper._ Oh, god. Please, deeper. _

And each time that Elio’s grip gets tighter in Oliver’s locks, and each time that Elio’s gasps become a little more ragged, a little more heavy, parted thighs tensing under the older man’s large fingers, Oliver pulls back. Simply rolls back onto his heels and lets Elio’s hands fall from where they had been twisted in his locks. Squeezes at the boy’s smooth skin. Makes a point of letting his damp breath ghost against Elio’s aching prick and reaches for his balls. Just pulls at them tight, firm. Holds Elio there right on the edge. Right on the brink. Makes the smaller boy cry out and smirks up at him from under heavy lids.

“You’re doing _ so good, _ baby,” Oliver says now as he does so. Tone laced with both arousal and amusement. “Such a _ good boy _ for me, hmm?” And Elio tries to answer. Really does. Tries to find his words but then Oliver tugs at his balls again, blows ever so softly against the head of his cock. And Elio can only let out a small whimper in response. Just lets his legs fall further apart and pushes his hips forward. Feels his dick bob once, twice and whines when he hears Oliver chuckle. The mocking sound makes his entire body bloom with heat. Loves the way that the older boy’s laughs seem to taunt him, tease him. How it urges him on.

And Elio whines even louder when there’s finally another gentle, light touch to his cock. Just one finger trailing at the underside, gently gliding all the way from the base to the glistening tip. And when Oliver lets his finger linger there, lets the pad of it swirl around the wet head, Elio feels his eyes fall shut and his mouth go dry. Is just about to start begging for the other man’s mouth again. Is just about to start pleading for Oliver to touch him, to lick him, to _ please let him cum. _

But then Oliver pulls back.

“Such a pretty, _ needy little cock, _ ” He breathes.  
  
Flicks the tip of Elio’s dick, _ hard. _

_ “Fuckkk,” _Elio cries, eyes flying open and body lurching forward. Entire body flushing red and he frantically reaches for his dick. Tries to ward off his orgasm. Barely manages to squeeze at its base once before Oliver is prying Elio’s hand away, pushing it down firmly onto the mattress and leaning forward to let his tongue trace the head of his cock one more. 

“So fucking _ sensitive _ ,” Oliver breathes against him, lapping at the tip. “Love you like this, baby. So, _ so _ sweet.” Trails his tongue down the side of Elio’s dick until he’s got his mouth close enough to nip at the base. Lets his free hand push it forward, presses Elio’s erection up against the small of his stomach so that pre-come smears along his belly button. “And I can’t wait for tonight. Can’t wait for them all to _ see you.” _

And _ god _ . Elio _loves that. _

Absolutely _ loves _ it when Oliver praises him, when the older man tells him how good he’s being. Tells him how responsive he is. And Elio absolutely _ loves _ imagining an audience. Can’t stop himself from picturing others in the room right now. Imagines them watching as Oliver urges him on. As he plays and licks at his most sensitive areas until he has Elio begging and crying. Until he’s just a whining, whimpering mess for them all to tease and witness. 

“Oliver…_ God, _ you need to,” Elio pants, finally letting his neck drop forward. Letting his eyes meet the piercing blue staring up at him. “ _ I can’t _…not anymore. I’m gonna -”

“Shhh, nuh uh,” Oliver says, a coy smile playing at his lips as he shakes his head. Slowly leans forward to press a soft kiss to Elio’s belly, mouths at the skin there. “No cumming yet, baby. You need to be good for me, okay?” And Elio whines, lets his eyes flutter shut because _god,_ he wants to be good. So, _so _badly. Wants to do what he’s told. Wants to hold off for Oliver and be the _good boy _that Oliver says he is and just -_  
__  
__Fuck._  
  
He feels his dick leak.

“It’s just,” Elio swallows “M’just so close,” Elio pants, hips pushing forward on their own. Cock bumping against the scruff of Oliver’s chin and…_holy shit. _It’s too much. It’s way too much and Elio doesn’t think he can last. Doesn’t think he can hold back any longer. Feels his balls pulling tight, tighter. Legs going taut.  
  
And just as he’s about to press his hips forward once more, just as he’s about to to say _screw_ _it_ and rut against the side of Oliver’s open mouth, just as he's deciding to seek the relief that he so badly needs, the older man lifts his face from the boy’s stomach. Begins trailing hot, open kisses toward his chest instead. Lifts his body so that he can press their torsos together. So that they’re flush from knee to chest, so that Elio can feel the thick, hard line of the older man’s dick pressed into his thigh. Moves so that he can cup Elio’s jaw in his free palm and guides their mouths to meet. Presses into Elio’s parted lips and licks it open, tongue soft and slow. Other hand still resting on the boy’s aching dick, holding it still as he lets Elio cling to his shirt, as he swallows the younger boy’s moans.  
  
“Don’t ruin it now, baby,” Oliver whispers when he finally pulls back. As he places his lips against Elio’s damp temple. As he slowly begins stroking his dick again ever so softly. At a pace much, much too slow. “Need you to last. Want you fucking _desperate _for it later when everyone shows up. Desperate to get your pretty little cock out for everyone to see and touch.”  
  
“Oh shit,” Elio gasps, dick pulsing. Cranes his neck back. Grips tight at the cushion underneath him. Listens as Oliver moans.  
  
“God. So _perfect,_ Elio,” Oliver says, hand moving to push Elio’s damp curls away from his forehead. Leans down and places another kiss there. “You’re so perfect for me. _Fuck._”  
  
And all Elio can do is grip harder at Oliver’s sweater. Grip it tight within his hands and seek out the man’s mouth once more. Moans into the kiss. Feels out of his mind just thinking about what’s to come later on, cheeks already burning at the thought. And when Oliver finally breaks the kiss, when he pulls back and rests his forehead against Elio’s, the younger boy shudders under the intensity of his gaze.  
  
“Just a few more hours, sweetheart,” Oliver murmurs. “Need you to keep your naughty hands off until they show up, okay?” And Elio just nods. Closes his eyes and bites at his lip.  
  
“Yeah,” Elio breathes as he nods again. Feels Oliver’s breath against his face as the older man exhales.  
  
“So good, Elio,” Oliver mutters, brushing Elio’s curls back once more, pressing his lips softly to Elio’s open mouth in a soft kiss. And with that, the older man is standing up, detaching their entangled limbs. Elio opens his eyes, watches as Oliver stretches out, hand reaching down to adjust himself. “Now let’s go make some dinner, yeah?” And Oliver’s already backing up as he says so, the younger boy not missing the way his lips curve into a smirk.  
  
And Elio watches him go. Tries to steady his breaths. Lets his eyes fall to his straining dick, red and leaking against his stomach. Has to rub a palm over his face, long and hard.  
  
_Jesus christ._  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
When it's finally nearing 9pm, it’s safe to say that Elio is thoroughly buzzed. Safe to say that the 2, 3 (okay maybe four, but who’s counting?) glasses of wine that he made a point of indulging in after dinner have his eyes feeling heavy, lidded. That they have his body feeling warm and languid as he curls up on the couch beneath the large, beige throw that’s draped across him. Has him nestling deeper into it as he watches Oliver travel back and forth to the bar, as the older man grabs some glasses and beers and places them down on the coffee table in front of him. As he prepares for their guests to arrive. And Oliver must sense his staring because when he comes back once more with a bag of pretzels in hand, as he tosses them down alongside the beverages, he looks up and catches Elio’s eye. Smiles. Averts his gaze briefly to check his watch.  
  
“They’ll be here pretty soon,” Oliver tells him. Voice soft, eyes playful.   
  
And Elio just nods and takes another long, hard sip from his glass. Then _another._ Because, well, this is the first time that Elio will be seeing Oliver’s friends since that night a few weeks back. It will be the first time that he has to actually look them in the face, to meet their gaze. Will have to smile and make small talk all the while _knowing_ what they know. Knowing that they can all remember _exactly_ what he looked like that night. Exactly how he looks when Oliver lays him out, when he teases and plays with his leaking cock. That they all know _exactly_ what he sounds like when he whines. When the older man has him whimpering and gasping, when he’s got Elio rutting down onto his lap while opening up his tight, exposed hole. While he’s brought to the edge.  
  
And, uh. _Right._  
  
So Elio’s not going to lie, isn’t going to deny the fact that he’s pretty nervous. Can’t deny the itch of anticipation that has nestled beneath his skin since the moment he had woken up this morning. The one that has kept him on edge, anxious..._eager_ the entire day. Can’t ignore the way that his heart rate has picked up each time that he has let his mind wander, each time he has let himself imagine all of the ways that tonight could play out. All of the ways that Elio _hopes_ it will play out.  
  
And he can’t deny the way the nerves make him feel. How the anticipating shame seems to heighten every aspect of his excitement, the butterflies and fidgeting only growing his arousal. Getting him keyed up to the point that he had squirmed in his seat the entirety of dinner. Had him flushed hot red the entire time they ate while remembering Oliver’s wet mouth on his stiff, wanton dick. Couldn’t help but press a heel to his crotch and close his eyes each time he looked at the clock. As he saw the hands nearing closer and closer to the hour.  
  
And although he tries, Elio can’t help but press down again now. Finds himself slipping a hand beneath the blanket to cup at his dick, trying to ease the pressure.  
  
“_Baby,_” Oliver warns almost instantly when he spots him, brows lifted. Eyes pointedly landing on Elio’s hand resting between his legs. And his tone has Elio’s ears dusting pink, has him biting at his lower lip because he feels caught, _reprimanded._ Feels like some naughty kid who can't be left alone, who can't be trusted to leave his eager dick untouched. But he presses down once more anyway, can’t resist, hips lifting to meet his palm. Bites at his lip harder in embarrassment as he watches Oliver cross his arms. As he chuckles. "Elio, I told you-" the man start but then quickly stops. The sound of banging against wood interrupting him. Turns towards the knocking on the front door.  
  
_"Dude,"_ Someone calls out. Can be heard from the hallway. "Open up. I need to fucking piss."  
  
And Elio’s eyes flash toward the front entrance instantly. Then to the clock on the opposite wall.   
  
8:45  
  
_Oh.  
  
_They're _early. _  
  
And he tries to act natural. Attempts to keep his cool as Oliver makes his way over and pulls the door open. As the older man greets the others, as he takes a bottle of wine from Kevin's grip, and lets them begin filing into the living room. But despite his efforts, Elio can’t help but feel his heart flip when Greg first walks in As the other guy plops into the chair across from him. When he kicks up his feet and stretches back.  
  
“Elio, hey,” The other man says, brown eyes crinkled kindly. Yet for some reason, Elio already feels open, _vulnerable_ under his stare. Feels his dick jerk. “How’ve you been, man.” And _shit. _Elio can already feel his ears growing hot. Can already _feel_ the flush begin to spread down the back of his neck when he lifts his eyes to meet his. As he offers the other guy a shy smile and brings a hand to the back of his neck, twists the curls there around his pointer finger.  
  
“Good,” Elio manages, shrugging in a way that he hopes appears casual. “You know...” Trails off. Simply shrugs again and takes a sip of his wine as the others make their way in as well and get themselves situated. As Oliver also plops down beside him on the couch. Because Elio doesn’t know _what else_ to say...isn’t sure what he _should _say. Doesn’t even know if Oliver has mentioned anything to them about tonight. If the others even expect what’s to come. If they’re waiting for it?  
  
Hoping for it?  
  
_God,_ Elio can’t help but wonder if they’re _hoping for it_.  
  
Can’t help but wonder if they have all thought about it, too. If any of them had replayed that scene in their minds when they're on their own. When they're in need of a quick fix. Wonders if they've thought about all the ways Oliver had teased and touched him that night. All of the ways that Elio had moaned and gasped. How he had gotten off on their comments.   
  
Or what if….O_h._  
  
What if....  
  
What if they had even _told _people? What if they had even told other buddies about their friend’s young, needy boyfriend who absolutely _loved _being watched. Who loved being shown off. Who absolutely _loved_ having his dick pulled out in front of everyone and played with while they all stared. Who loved being completely exposed. And even -  
  
“Anyone up for a blunt?” Oliver asks then, breaking Elio from thought. Already reaching under the coffee table to retrieve the small shoe box where they store their weed. And then there’s a hand on Elio’s knee under the blanket. Oliver’s strong, reassuring grip causing Elio to slump a little further into the couch, to let his shoulders sag. The younger boy lets out a shaky breath.  
  
But he still can’t ignore the all too familiar setting. Can’t ignore the way his mind keeps darting back to that night. How it would be _so easy_ to replay.  
  
“Sure, yeah,” Elio mumbles then. Swallows. “I’ll take a hit.”  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
It doesn’t take long for the weed to hit him. It never does. And to be honest, Elio likes it that way. Because he doesn’t smoke often, but when he does, he likes how it only takes a few long pulls before he’s feeling it. Doesn’t take long before his head is getting feather light and his limbs loose, lazy. And now, with the combined mix of alcohol also coursing through him, Elio can’t deny that he’s starting to feel a lot more relaxed than earlier tonight. Can’t stop himself from letting his eyes fall shut every now and then as he lies outstretched on the sofa. As he rests on his side with his head cushioned in Oliver’s lap, enjoying the feeling as large fingers gently comb through his curls.   
  
"Mmm," Elio mumbles. Sighs. "Love when you play with my hair." And the larger man just lets out an affectionate laugh. Twists one of Elio's curls round his finger.   
  
"Don't fall asleep on me now, love," Oliver replies. "It's too early." And reaches forward to hold the blunt to Elio's lips. Lets the smaller boy take a long pull before removing his hand. Elio coughs. Rubs a hand over his eyes and sighs again.   
  
"M'not fallin asleep," He mumbles. Giggles. "Just letting my eyes take a break. They've worked hard."   
  
"That so?" Oliver teases as he holds out the joint for Greg to take. Then lets his now free hand drop so that his fingers press against the younger boy's pouted mouth. Presses his thumb against Elio's bottom lip. Snickers when Elio quickly catches it between his teeth, nips at his skin playfully. "Sure, makes sense."   
  
“You guys are ridiculous,” Elio hears Kevin huff then from where he’s sat on the rug. Hears the other guys snicker in response. And Elio opens his eyes then in curiosity, watches as Kevin takes a pull from the joint resting between his fingers and glares at the other three. “I wasn’t fucking_ hitting _on her. She’s my boss, you idiots.” And the rest of the guys just laugh again, Todd reaching out to slap a hand on the guy’s shoulder.  
  
“Sure yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Todd jokes, reaching to grab the spliff from Kevin’s grasp, bringing it to his own lips. And Elio feels the vibration of Oliver's laugh then beneath his head, deep and low.  
  
"Then why did you ask her to _get drinks?_" Oliver chimes in. Adding his own jab. "On a Saturday. At _1 am_." Elio can’t help but smile himself. Snorts.  
  
“You know what, just fuck off,” Kevin groans, leaning back on his hands. Rolls his eyes. “_Whatever. _Time for a change of subject.” And Elio is rolling forward then, laughing lightly and stretching out his arm. Is about to ask Todd to pass the blunt over when he hears Oliver pipe up from above him.  
  
“Well, I’m pretty sure _Elio_ actually has something to tell you guys,” The older man says then and Elio instantly stills. Instantly lets his arm drop. Slowly rolls back so that he’s facing up, so that he’s meeting Oliver’s eyes. Takes in the way the blond is gazing down at him, a small, smug smile playing his face. Feels his chest tighten. "_Don't you_?" Oliver adds as he brings a hand to rest at the collar of Elio’s t-shirt, as he lets one finger slip under to press at his skin there. And the way he says it,voice low, stern, has the younger boy’s breath hitching. Has Elio’s eyes widening when he feels another finger slip under and press at the base of his neck.   
  
“Uh,” Elio responds. Licks at his lips. Suddenly they feel much too dry. “Uh, no. I don't think so?” Sees how that makes Oliver raise one eyebrow, as he cocks his head to the side. Swallows when the older man lets out a chuckle because Elio _definitely_ already knows where this is going. Feels his skin flush at the same time that his dick, which has been semi-hard since earlier today, immediately begins to swell. Begins to grow to full mast.  
  
“Oh, _come on_ baby,” Oliver says then, eyes not leaving his. Causing Elio’s heart rate to quicken. Causing the younger boy to swallow once more and his lips to part. "No need to be shy."  
  
"Yeah," Elio hears Anthony pipe up. "What's up Elio. Everything good?" And Elio knows that he probably doesn't mean anything by it. That Anthony is genuinely curious about what Elio has to say. But regardless, Elio feels his cheeks flush. Doesn't respond. Because he didn't expect Oliver to call him out this way. And when the older man begins to rub at the skin beneath his collar, when he lets out a teasing laugh, Elio reaches over to grab at the bottom of Oliver's sweater. Needs something to hold on to. Because he somehow already _knows_ what’s coming next. Feels the weight of the words lingering over him as Oliver looks down at him, as he runs his free hand through Elio’s curls.  
  
"Don’t you remember, sweetheart?" Oliver says. "Don't you want to tell my friends just how much you _liked_ _the other night?_” And Oliver tugs at the ends of Elio’s hair just as the younger boy takes in a sharp breath. Just as Elio lets his eyes fall shut, feels his dick jerk within his pants. Face red hot because Elio _knew_ this was coming. Had been waiting for this all week. Knew that Oliver could work him up. Knew that the man had all the right things to say to get him moaning, begging.  
  
But just...well. Elio didn’t think Oliver would actually make him _say it.  
  
_Doesn’t think _he can._  
  
Feels the humiliation deep in his chest when he realizes that it doesn’t matter either way. That they all know now. That they probably already _did. _And when Elio doesn’t reply, when a few moments of silence pass by, pulse heavy in Elio’s ears, the older man continues.

“Come on, baby. Don’t you want to tell them how_ hard _you cum when I talk about it? How stiff and _wet_ your pretty dick gets for me?”  
  
And oh. _Oh fuck.__  
__  
_Elio can’t help but let out a small, breathless whine at that. Grips tight at the couch beneath him. Feels Oliver’s hand move from his collar to travel down the length of his body. Feels as he dusts over Elio's torso so that he can rest his palm against his crotch. Inhales sharply when the older man cups him over his jeans and presses down, just hard enough to get the boy’s hips pushing up. So that Elio’s seeking more contact.

And when Oliver does it again, when he presses even harder against him, it has Elio gasping and finally opening his eyes. Opening them to first meet the older man’s gaze above him, to first take in the blown out pupils and amused face staring down. Then lets his eyes drop to his lap, to where Oliver continues to palm and tease at his dick.  
  
"See?" Oliver breathes, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Just look at you. So desperate already, hmm?" Elio doesn't even try to deny it. Knows it's already obvious. Knew it wouldn't take long the minute Oliver had sucked his dick into his mouth earlier today. Knew that he would be completely desperate for it the minute Oliver decided it was time. So he just lets out a breath and turns his head towards the older man, hides his face in Oliver's lap.   
  
“Shit,” Elio hears Greg mutter then. “He’s _already _hard.”  
  
Elio moans, can’t help it. Face flushing and hips beginning to thrust up into Oliver’s hand now on their own. The shame of being seen like this, talked about in this way, making his dick pulse and leak against the front of his pants. A wet patch forming under Oliver’s palm.  
  
“Oh, _of course_ he is,” Oliver responds, voice gruff, teasing. Causing Elio’s head to feel absolutely dizzy with arousal. “He_ loves this_. Right, baby? Such a _dirty_ little thing_._” His words causing a long, drawn out whimper to escape Elio’s lips at that.

And then Oliver’s moving the hand from Elio’s hair to the back of his head, pulling up, encouraging Elio to rise onto his Elbows. Helps Elio sit up just enough so that Oliver can duck down and slot their mouths together. So that he can licks open the younger boy’s mouth, lets his hand trail from Elio’s crotch to the bottom of his shirt. Fingers dipping under the hem to press at smooth, pale skin.  
  
“Oliver,” Elio gasps against his mouth. Hips pushing up still, fucking into nothing. The friction of his pants pulling against the straining head of his leaking dick. Feels _so close_ already.  
  
The older man pulls back then, breaks the kiss long enough to rub the scruff of his chin against Elio’s cheek. Brings his hot mouth to Elio’s ear. Murmurs, “Does this make you happy, baby?” Licks at his lobe, catches it between his teeth and _sucks_. Oh shit. Pushes his hand further up Elio’s shirt to trace ever so lightly at Elio’s erect nipples. Thumbs at them, causing Elio to groan, to nods his head. To let out a whimper as he turns his neck to capture Oliver’s lips once more in his own. “Hmmm?” Oliver prods.   
  
“Yes,” Elio whines against his mouth. Swears that his skin is on fire. Oliver’s hands burning into him. Nods again. _“Yes.”_  
  
_“Fuck. _You’re so…” Oliver groans into his mouth. Travels his hand back down to Elio’s groin, starts working open the fly of his pants. And this time Elio breaks the kiss, pulls back to watch with heavy lids. Watches the way his own stomach rises and falls under the older man’s arm, how his hips keep pressing up, up, higher against his hand. And when the button is successfully popped, zipper down, Oliver says, “Stand up for me.” And Elio lets him grab at his small waist, lets Oliver’s large hands help him sit up and rise on shaky legs so that he’s standing in front of the couch. So that he’s facing the group.  
  
Elio can see that they’re all watching. Their eyes focused, mesmerized as he stands there with his pants open and chest heaving. And they’re all still watching as Oliver’s hands slowly snake around his hips to grip at the waist of his jeans. As large fingers grip at his pants and the band of his briefs, as Oliver slowly pushes them down, down. Far enough so that they pool at his ankles. So that Elio’s dick finally springs free, slaps back against his stomach. So that he’s on display.   
  
A deep, scorching wave of embarrassment hits him then. Hits Elio square in the chest when he looks down and sees his cock, rock hard and shiny wet, bobbing helplessly in front of him. Has to look up, too ashamed to meet the others’ stares. Whimpers and immediately attempts to turn, tries to hide.  
  
“No no, none of that,” Oliver teases. Strong hands holding Elio steady, in place. And Elio can _hear_ the smirk in the older man’s voice. “Stay still. baby. Let everyone get a good look.”  
  
“_Jesus,_ Oliver,” Todd says then and Elio fights back a groan.  
  
Can feel their eyes on him, can feel them all watching. And when he glances down, he sees them sitting around just the way he’s been remembering, _imagining_ for weeks. Reclined on the love seat, the carpeted floor, beers in hand and expressions intrigued, amused. Has to fight the overwhelming urge to grip at his dick because if he does, he’s pretty sure that this will all be over before it’s even started.

It’s as though Oliver knows exactly what the younger boy is thinking, as though he knows just how keyed up Elio’s feeling at this moment, because then there’s a hand on him. Feather light. Fingers just gently teasing his tip. Other hand moving to grip hard at Elio’s left ass cheek. It makes Elio moan. Makes him thrust forward. Makes his dick bounce.   
  
“_Shit_, he’s got a pretty cock,” Anthony adds and oh. _Oh._ Elio loves that. _Loves_ it. Whines even louder this time. Pushes his hips forward so that the head of his dick bumps up even harder against Oliver's teasing palm.   
  
"He's fucking dripping, Oliver." Todd adds and god. Oh god. Elio's growing harder, growing closer with each word. With each teasing, mocking comment. Knows what he must look like.   
  
“Oh yeah, you _like_ that sweetheart?” Oliver groans from behind him. “Like looking pretty for all of my friends?” And Elio doesn’t even try to stop himself from nodding. Shakes his head up and down frantically and pushes his hips forward again. “That's so fucking sweet, baby. _God,_” Oliver groans as his hand leaves Elio’s dick to instead grab his other cheek. To instead spread him open, to lean in and lick one hot, wet stripe against the boy’s hole. Chuckles when Elio gasps, when he pushes back onto Oliver’s face.  
  
“Oliver, I…” Elio pants. Knees like jelly beneath him. Head swimming. Feels another long lick between his cheeks and then Oliver’s pulling back, placing a soft kiss to the bottom of his tailbone.  
  
“Why don’t you turn around, love?” Oliver asks him. Voice rough, wrecked. “Why don’t you get on your knees. Show them your pink little hole.”   
  
And oh, _oh god._ This is everything. Everything Elio had hoped for. Everything he had dreaded.  
  
Feels his body burn at the words, at the thought of it. But only hesitates for a brief moment. Simply ignores the pounding heart beat in his ears and the burning flush of humiliation. Just turns around, kicks his pants to the side and slowly drops down, knees hitting the carpet beneath him. Has to take in one shuddering breath and meet Oliver’s eyes, takes in the utter admiration and arousal resting in his gaze, and then leans forward to let his torso rest on the seat cushions of the couch. Pushes his ass back, up. Gasps when Oliver drops down onto his knees beside him. When the older man immediately pulls Elio’s cheeks apart, pulls them open wide, exposing him to the room.  
  
“God, _look at him,_” Kevin mutters then, chuckling. “You lucky bastard, Oliver. Shit.”  
  
And if Elio didn’t absolutely love this, if he didn’t absolutely _love_ the way the other mens’ words went straight to his dick...the way they had him throbbing, heavy between his legs...Elio would have tried to close in on himself. Would have tried to pry Oliver’s hands away. But instead, the younger boy just buries his face into the cushion, spreads his legs further apart and pushes his ass higher. Whimpers when he feels the cool air hitting his displayed entrance. Groans even louder when he hears Oliver suck a finger into his mouth. When he then feels a slick, single digit pressing at his opening. Teasing him there.  
  
“Aren't I?" Oliver responds. Swirls his finger once, taps at his puckered opening. "He's got such a tight, greedy hole. Always so desperate for it.” Oliver groans and lets the tip of his finger breach the boy’s rim. Just enough to make Elio mewl. “Always so lovely and eager for something to open him up.” And then Oliver’s reaching over to the side table, pulling out a bottle of lube and snapping open the lid. The smaller boy listens as Oliver slicks up his fingers, as he lathers them up. Moans when he feels the same finger pressing against him again, this time sinking all the way in. Curling inside of him.  
  
“Shit,” Elio mumbles against the cushion. Squirms, pushes back. “_More._ Oh god, I need.._._” Has to reach under himself, has to take his cock in hand. Oliver laughs.  
  
“Hmm, I dunno,” Oliver taunts. Moving his finger ever so slow. Drawing it out and pushing it back in at a torturous pace. “Should I give him another, guys? What do you think?”  
  
And just.  
  
_Holy shit. __  
__  
_“Not sure,” Someone says, snickers. And Elio wants to die. Can barely take the embarrassment at being seen this way. So open. So vulnerable. The thought of what he must look like, how exposed he must appear has him choking on breath. “Think he needs to ask again..._Nicely._”  
  
Elio’s ears burn at the words but he spreads his legs even more. Can’t resist. Wants to give them what they want. Wants to do what he’s told. Can’t believe the words falling from his lips as he complies, as he begs. “Please, _please," _He whimpers. Because he _needs it._ Needs it more than he thought even possible. Starts fucking down into his own fist, ass rocking back onto Oliver’s finger on every up stroke. Keens when Oliver finally slides in a second finger along the first, when he starts scissoring them apart. Opening him up.  
  
“What do you want, baby boy,” Oliver asks then. Fingers working in and out of Elio’s ass as he leans down to kiss the back of the boy’s damp neck. “Want my cock in you? Want me to fill you up and stretch you out while everyone here watches?”   
  
And somehow, Elio manages to lifts his face. Somehow manages to look back over his shoulder and practically groans when he sees the way Oliver is staring at him. Sees the lust painted on his face, the way that the man has his free hand on his own crotch, rubbing at himself over his pants now. So Elio just nods. Sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. Watches as Oliver slips his fingers out of his ass and hastily pushes his pants to his knees. As the larger man gets a hard grip on his straining dick and brings the head of it to rub between Elio’s parted cheeks. Drags it against his slicked hole.  
  
“_Tell me_,” Oliver moans, lining himself up behind Elio and gripping tight at his hips. “Need you to say it, Elio. Let them all _hear_ you.” He continues to tease at the boy’s opening, lets the head of his dick snag at the rim as he slides it up and down. Letting his head drop back to his forearm Elio whines. Feels his dick spurt pre-come. Knows that he’s probably dripping onto the carpet below him.  
  
“Want it, Oliver,” He says around a gasp. “Want it _so bad._”  
  
"Want what?"   
  
"Want it in me," Elio begs. "Please, put it in me. I...I -"   
  
And it seems like Oliver finally takes pity on him then. Or maybe he just can’t take it anymore himself. But either way, he’s not wasting anytime. The squirt of the lube bottle sounding harsh against the otherwise quiet room and then the older man is pushing his slicked dick in, in, in. All the way in until he’s flush with Elio’s ass. Until he’s got the smaller boy writhing and moaning on his cock. Pleading for Oliver to move. Pleading for him to _Oh god. Fuck me, Oliver. Please.  
__  
_So he does. Starts fucking into the tight heat of Elio’s ass with long, hard strokes. And Elio feels out of his mind. Feels Oliver’s thrusts all the way in his stomach as he whines into the couch. As he continues to tug at his own dick. And Elio’s so, s_o close_. Right on the very edge. So over sensitive that every brush of Oliver's dick against his prostate has him mewling, crying out. Can't help but wonder what the others must be thinking right about now. Wonders how much they like seeing him on his knees, how much they like seeing him beg for Oliver to go _deeper, deeper. _  
  
And then Oliver’s grabbing his hips and flipping them over. Turning them so that he’s sat on the ground, leaning against the couch with Elio on his lap. Pulls Elio's shirt over his head and then lets the younger boy sink against him, back pressed to Oliver's chest. Moves so that Elio’s legs are hooked over both of his knees, so that Elio is spread open just like back on that night. With his hard, dribbling cock curved up against his stomach_.  
_

And the memory causes Elio to groan, to bring a hand up to rest at his own neck because this time, he also has the older man’s cock buried deep in his ass. This time, Oliver’s hips are pushing up into him with sharp, hard thrusts. Hard enough that his cock bounces up and down in front of him, bobbing for all to see. Oliver's Strong hands grabbing at the insides of Elio’s thighs, holding him open and just….Elio’s not going to last. Feels it building. Lets his head drop back against Oliver’s shoulder.  
  
“I’m gonna,” Elio whimpers and Oliver quickly moves to clasp his hand around Elio’s erection. Starts pulling at him in time with his thrusts.  
  
“So perfect, Elio,” Oliver pants. Kisses at the boy’s temple. “My god, you’re just so perfect. Love you so much. Shit, I _fucking love you, _baby.” Starts pushing up harder, harder. Faster. Other groans can be heard as well and Elio doesn't have to look to know that the other guys are probably palming at themselves too. Clearly enjoying the show. Enjoying watching Elio get taken apart.   
  
“Fuck, you two are...” Greg mutters and Elio squeezes his eyes shut. Tries to hold off. “Just. Fuck.”  
  
“They love watching you,” Oliver says then. Hand still working Elio’s prick nice and slow. “All wish they could be the ones fucking your tight little ass. All wish they could be me.”  
  
“I…” Elio begins, feels another bead of pre-come drip down the side of his dick. Tries to warn Oliver again. Tries to let him know just how close he is. But his voice is stuck. Pushes his hips up to match the rhythm of Oliver’s strokes instead and squeezes his ass tight around the older man’s dick.  
  
“What if I let them touch you, baby,” Oliver asks, voice loud. “What if I let them all take turns playing with your pretty dick, hmm?” A long, distressed whine tears past the smaller boy’s lips at that.  
  
Because.  
  
_Oh god.  
  
Holy shit. __  
__  
__Yes. Yes. __  
__  
“Fuck,_ yeah you’d like that, huh?” Oliver growls. “So filthy, _Christ._ Want them all to touch your needy little cock, _don't you?_”  
  
And Elio doesn’t _stand a chance._ Couldn’t hold it back a second longer even if he tried. His orgasm hitting him like a ton of bricks, ripping through him so hard that he swears he blacks out for a moment. Dick spurting thick, white ropes of cum against his belly, his chest. So hard that it has Elio whining and writhing as he rides it out, as he keeps pressing into Oliver’s hand and feels his ass quivering around the older man’s cock.  
  
“Fuck, fuck,” Oliver groans, hips becoming faster, harsher. Presses his lips to Elio’s ear. Breath hot, heavy. “So hot, baby. You’re so fucking hot..._shit._ Gonna fill you up. Make them all know you’re _mine._ My perfect boy. My…” And then Oliver's coming, swearing. Shaking as he spills his hot cum into Elio's tight ass. Causing Elio to whine, body oversensitive as the older man keeps fucking him through it. As Oliver tilts Elio’s face toward him, crashes their mouths together.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe. Um. Right. 
> 
> The end!
> 
> PS. I finally got a tumblr. Follow me because i'm lonely. Sunsetandvineyards


End file.
